6 Hearts, 3 Different Stories
by Lunahotohori1
Summary: Yuki, Ryouta: No matter how far apart you are, your love will always remain Moon, Daiki: I've always been your shadow Luna, Taiga: I'll always hold your hand When things happen and you have to go separate ways, and people change will their hearts and feelings change also?
1. Chapter 1

"Yukicchi i'll call you when I get home ok. Im really busy here at work." "Oh ok. Sorry for disturbing you." Talking for a little bit more they hung up on each other. Humming a tune Yuki continued walking home. Sighing Kise put his phone away, "What's wrong Kise you never really sighed that much until a few weeks ago. Are you and your girlfriend ok?" Looking at his photographer Kise smiled weakly to him. "Were fine, it's just that shes just being really clinging and kinda of annoying now a days. Shes always wants to be close to me." Laughing his photographer answered, "She just wants to be close to you since you've been working lately." "Yeah but we see each other at school and after school practice. Don't you get tired of seeing the same girl everyday and to have her be so clingy and always asking if you ate or are you tired. Its so annoying." Sitting down he replied," That's my wife for you. But no matter how annoyed i get at her I married her for a reason. You have to find your reason to why your still with her."

*The next few weeks this had continued effortlessly and Kise was slowly losing the patience to finding why he just didn't break up with her. "Ryouta, are you eating alright when you to work. You look like you've slimmed down a bit." "Yes im eating properly Yukicchi. Stop worrying about me so much." He said as he continued working on the worksheet. "Well just don't forget what tomo-" Hearing an annoyed sigh Yuki looked up from her paper and looked over seeing Kise was responsible for that sigh. Looking back to her worksheet Yuki continued working until she was done.

During lunch break Yuki went to find where Kise went to go eat lunch together but when she found him Kise was talking to Kuroko. Stopping in her tracks since she heard her name being said by Kise she listened to their conversation. "Yukicchi is even more annoying now. Agh what am i going to do. She wont stop talking now and now shes so close to me. Always wanting me to hold her and just tell her sweet words. Kurokocchi what am i going to do." "Just ask to stop being so clingy, maybe somethings coming and she just wants to spend time with you." Walking away Yuki went to her secret hide away behind the court yard where her little cherry blossom tree grew beautifully. Not hearing the last thing Kise said, "Maybe your right, but then again she doesn't have to act that way. But it's not like her to not tell me things we tell each other every thing." "That is a bit strange then."

During the rest of the day in class Yuki was silent and acted as if she heard nothing, but kept silent and didn't look or talk to Kise as much. The bell ringing school was finally over. Sighing Yuki got up and put everything away getting ready to leave since she had work that day. "Bye. I'll see you after work." Nodding her head Yuki kissed him on the cheek and gave a hug before she left. Watching her go Kise thought to himself, 'Oh, i forgot to ask her. Oh well i'll ask her after work.'

*Waiting outside of the flower shop Kise could see his breathe in the air. Looking up he saw Yuki walk out of the store waving bye to her manager. Looking to him Yuki's smile seemed to faintly disappear. Looking at her Kise's eyes were filled with confusion. "Hello." "H-Hello. How was work." Talking in short sentences through the entire walk home Kise;s thoughts were filled with wonder but brushed it off. 'She's probably tired.' Was all he thought of the matter.

*The next few days went by and Yuki was acting the same all over again but this time just a little more clingy to him. "I'll be back Ryouta, i need to give this to the principle then we can eat lunch." Sighing and nodding his head was Kise's response. Looking at him Yuki's eyes were filled with sorrow. "Its so sad to hear that you and Moon will be moving to America Friday." Smiling to their principle Moon and Yuki sadly smiled. "Yes it is, but what can you do when your parents live over seas." Nodding her head they continued their conversation just a little longer before leaving. "So did you tell Kise yet." "No i don't intend to. It'll only make things harder to let go, and besides i don't want to bother him since he has work. What about you and Aomine?" Closing the door they continued walking back to class. "He wants a long distance relationship. He told me he wont let it end like this, with me leaving. Why don't you and Kise do a long distance relationship too?" "It wont work. Im already annoying enough to him so whats the point." Looking at her sister Moon sighed, standing infront of her wiping the tears away from her eyes. Patting her head Moon hummed the same tune Yuki hummed.

School had finally ended, Yuki and Kise were walking to the gym since he had practice that day. "Ryouta, do you remember what day it is tomorrow?" "Whats tomorrow?" Looking at him Kise was always on his phone every time they would talk or hang out. Tightening her grip Kise pulled his hand away, "My hand hurts from yesterday's practice." Taking his hand into her's Yuki examined them making sure nothing serious had happened. "Did you ice your hands last night then!" Walking into the locker room Kise didn't answer her.

Walking out Yuki asked again and again but he didn't answer at all. Walking into the gym where everybody was Yuki asked one more time. "So did you! Answer me Ryouta!" "Yukicchi can you leave me alone for once. It gets annoying hearing your voice all day long you know." Looking up to him Yuki's eyes were full of nothing but sorrow while Kise's were filled with annoyance and a hint of hatred. Silence filled the room once filled with talk but now nothing but open mouths. Hanging her head Yuki turned around and grabbed the door handle. "Ok, i'll leave you alone Ryouta." Yuki said as she turned around and smiled to him one last time tears running down her face as she ran out the door heading home. Kise had nothing to say even though he was physically there everybody knew mentally he wasn't there.

*The next day Yuki didn't show up to school. A few days later Yuki didn't show up to school. Finally surging up the energy to call Yuki he did but no answer. "Nehh, Aominecchi why isn't Moon and Yuki here at school. I can't get a hold of Yukicchi at all." Everybody stopped doing what they did and looked away afraid to tell him. Feeling a tug on his shirt he looked down and saw Kuroko. "Kise-kun Yuki isn't coming to school anymore." "Why is she sick or something?" Hearing a heavy sigh Aomine wiped off the sweat with a towel. "Here it is straight out, Yuki and Moon moved to America meaning there not going to Teiko anymore." Looking at Aomine eyes wide his words repeated them self in his head. "When did they leave?" "Last Friday. On your 1 year anniversary. I know because your's is after mine." Not responding Kise put his phone away and went back to practice.

*Laying in bed Kise couldn't sleep at all tonight. Suddenly feeling a warm droplet fall from his eyes. 'Yukicchi. Im sorry i pushed you away. Im sorry i said such mean stuff to you. Im sorry i couldn't have been a better boyfriend to you. Im sorry i didn't try hard enough to find out what was wrong. Im sorry.' Wiping away the tears Kise opened his phone and looked through his gallery seeing a picture of them on their first date. Oh how happy they were back then. Now all he has to remember her is the pictures and the gifts she gave him. Not knowing when she will return.

Over the past months that came Kise slowly came to realize why he stayed with Yuki, why he yearned and longed for her so much. It was so different without her, with Yuki there worrying and caring about him. The sudden drop made it so different. Her little antics, the way she cared for him and everything she did for their relationship he missed it all. But most importantly he missed her.

2 Years Later

"Class we have a new student today. Come on in, don't be shy." Looking up from his phone Kise's eyes grew wide. Resisting the urge to stand up he watched intensely seeing the way she wrote her name of the board then finally turning around. "Hello my name is Hotohori Yuki. Please to meet you all. I hope we get along well these up coming years." Standing back Yuki's eyes roamed the class until her brown eyes meet golden yellow eyes. Mouth a gap Yuki looked to her teacher smiling. "Your seat is next . Kise. Kise raise your hand." Turning around Yuki walked to her seat next to him. "Hello Hotocchi." "Hello Kise." Throughout the whole class time Kise's eyes couldn't leave Yuki's appearance at all it was so surreal to him that after 2 years shes now back and infront of him.

Class ending and it was now time for lunch. Having the teacher tell Kise to show Yuki around the school they did so. After showing her around the school Kise couldn't wait any much longer now. Turning around Yuki didn't notice until she bumped into his to her surprise hard chest. Looking up she looked into his eyes. "Yukicchi, i missed you." Hugging her tightly Kise's legs gave out going down on his knees. Sighing Yuki patted his head. "I hate how i wasn't able to stop thinking about you. How much i continued to worry when i wanted to let go. I hate you how i still love you." "Yukicchi, please stay. Please take me back, im sorry. Im sorry. No matter how many times i have to apologize i will. Please, take me back." Feeling her soft hands taking his cheeks and lift them up he looked into her watery eyes.

"I already did." Kissing him Yuki felt his arms wrap around tighter. Parting lips she smiled to him, wiping her tears away he smiled. Standing up Kise looked down while Yuki looked up to him smiling. Cupping her cheeks Kise bent his upper body downwards. Placing her hands on his chest she went on her toes leaning in closer their lips finally touched. Walking back to class hand in hand Yuki couldn't help but blush."Yukicchi your so cute when you blush." Giggling Yuki took hold of his arm, but what surprised Kise was that she didn't drag them to class. Instead she held onto his arm and walked side by side to him.

"Yukicchi, you've changed." "I guess so. I just matured i suppose." Smiling Yuki looked up to him. Smiling back to her Kise did see the change in her, the way she her head held high. Looking even closer Kise saw how much her body_ changed. _Blushing Kise looked away, "Hmm, whats wrong Ryouta?" Feeling how close she then suddenly feeling something soft nudge his arm Kise tried to hide blush even more. Looking at him clueless Yuki shrugged it off taking holding his hand now. "Yukicchi, i love you." "I love you too." Kissing his cheek he kissed her forehead.

**Hello i hope you guys enjoy this i suppose long love story of Kise and Yuki hehe i had this spur of inspiration and decided to write this story haha i hope you guys like it :) also ill be doing an Aomine and Moon story as chapt 2 and Luna and Kagami as chapt 3 hehe hope u guys enjoy **


	2. Chapter 2

"Daiki you idiot! You didn't turn off the burner at your house. Your mom called me to head to your apartment to double check." "Oh yeah i guess i did, sorry for the trouble." Pulling her into a hug Aomine patted her head. Groaning Moon got out of his grip and walked to the other side of the class room to her seat. "Kitten come back here." Groaning Moon looked over to him then continued taking her papers out and onto her desk. Getting the files and paper together Moon headed out the classroom. Groaning Aomine leaned his arm on the desk his palm on his cheek.

*"Ok, you guys the Sports Festival is coming up soon, meaning next week so this week we should practice." Moon said writing down ideas as the students shout them out. "Ok so who's going to be running around the whole school?" "I think Aomine should run, he is the fastest guy in our class." Everybody looking over to a sleeping Aomine Moon face palmed her self and shook her head. "Should we wake him?" "No it's ok i'll wake him up." Rolling up a papers into a tube Moon walked over to her sleeping boyfriend. Smiling Moon whacked his head with the papers. "Owwww, that hurt. Kitten~ why did you wake me up?" "Oh let's see were having a class discussion right now. So will you run around the whole school for us?" Sitting up and yawning Aomine shook his head no. "Fine i guess i have to then." Sighing Moon walked back to the board writing down her name.

*After school came around and Moon had to finish up some more paper work while leaving Aomine to head off to practice by himself. Finishing up the papers Moon hurried to send the documents and files to teachers and the student council. Grabbing her bag Moon hurried to the gym. Opening and closing the door she handed the clipboard and the document to Momoi who gladly took it with a hug along. "Thank you SOOOOO much. Sorry to cause so much trouble to Moon." "It's fine. Anyways how are the boys doing so far." Talking for a little while Moon sat down on the floor watching the boys go about with practice.

Practice had came to an end at 6:30 as usual. "Hey Moon im gonna go eat dinner at your house tonight. Oh by the way im also gonna be spending the night at your place too." "Huh, geez always making plans without telling me." Taking hold of the papers she was looking and held it to his face and out of her reach. "Daiki, give me the papers back Daiki." "I wonder why your so interested in over working yourself so much, don't you know you can get sick easily that way." Snatching the papers the away from him finally Moon sighed, "Shouldn't i be the one talking. You'r the one who's always sleeping with out the covers. Then the next day you get a runny nose." Looking up to him and making a face Aomine looked away not wanting to admit it was true.

Getting home Moon gotten a call from Yuki. "Whats up?" "Ryouta is coming over for dinner tonight so can you make dinner for 3?" "Actually 4, because Daiki is over." "Ok." Ending the call Moon sighed and walked to her room to change clothes. "Moon! Moon! Where are you!" Walking to her room Aomine opened the door seeing Moon taking off her shirt. Looking at his girlfriend Aomine wasn't expecting to see how much of a body she has, blushing Aomine smirked and tried his best to look away but couldn't help but glance.

Glancing over Moon saw Aomine standing in the door way, blushing Moon turned around grabbed her shirt and put it on then grabbed her sweat shirt putting that on. Walking to Aomine, Moon looked up and smiled to, "My boyfriend could be called a pedophile since i don't look like my age." Aomine's eyes widened and his face went pale, "You wouldn't. Besides your body tells otherwise." Turning around Moon glared at him, then gave him her signature cat smile looking up to him. Jerking back Aomine looked away blushing. 'That look always gets me why.' Walking down the stairs Aomine walked closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist picking her up. "Aomine!?" "Yeah?" Smiling he looked at her, kissing her cheek. Groaning Moon patted his head and ruffled his hair.

*During the grocery shopping Aomine tried EVERYTHING they had to offer as a free sample. Walking back to Moon's place Aomine ate his ice cream, feeding some to Moon as she looked at the grocery list. Walking past a girl, in tight clothing Aomine couldn't help but stare and smirk at her. Looking up to him, she smiled to him, giving him a wink then continued walking. "Oh my gosh do you see that guy." "Yeah, hes good looking but isn't that his girlfriend. Wow i can't believe he would do that infront of her and not feel any guilt." Looking over to Moon, then glanced at the girls. 'Of course i feel the guilt. Everyday i do.' Walking back to Moon's side she felt somebody take the grocery bags. Looking up she saw Aomine carrying them taking one last bite of his ice cream he handed the rest to Moon. "You don't want to finish it?" "No its fine you should eat it, its already hot. Aren't you burning up in that sweat shirt of yours?" Finishing the ice cream Moon threw away the stick. "Im used to it since, i do part time construction work so its ok with me." "oh, that's right." Looking down to his girlfriend Aomine still couldn't believe this small, fragile looking girl did construction work on the weekends and sometimes week days.

*Getting home Moon started cooking right away, shortly Yuki and Kise came. Running down the stairs Yuki tied her hair into a small ponytail. "Chop the veggies, then make the salad. Im almost done with the rest of the food anyways, after that check is we have enough rice." Nodding her head Yuki did as told. Looking out the door frame Yuki saw the boys talking and watching TV. Turning back to Moon, Yuki continued the orders she was given. "Are you working tomorrow?" "Yeah 6am to probably 6pm. So i wont be home pretty much all day." Nodding her head Yuki looked over to Moon's hands seeing the injury she got from work last week. Sighing Yuki just continued like Moon did everyday.

After eating and doing the dishes Yuki prepared some tea for them as Moon was in her room re-bandaging her injury. Walking into her room Aomine walked to her bed pulling up a chair and sat in it watching her bandage herself carefully. Sighing Moon was finally finished. Looking up she looked at Aomine confused to why his expression was, saddening. "What's wrong Daiki." Taking her small hands into his Aomine looked at her hands. "There so small, fragile, and soft. But they work so hard and have so many scars." Taking her hands Moon rubbed his cheek lovingly. Smiling Moon kissed his forehead and got up taking his hand leading him out the door to the living on the couch Aomine couldn't help but look up to Moon since his laziness was kicking in. 'I don't understand why, you didn't leave. Every chance you had with all my cheats and mistakes Moon, why didn't you leave.' Looking down Moon looked into his eyes. Smiling to him Moon rubbed his head.

*"Yeah, im sorry i can't make it to work today. I don't know when i''ll be better but i'll try to get better as soon as possible." Hanging up the phone Moon lay her phone on her desk sighing Moon closed her eyes. 'I'll text Daiki later a lunch' Closing her tired eyes Moon coughed one more time before falling asleep.

Waking up Moon saw that it was already 3pm, 'It's already this late. Geez i slept for so long.' Hearing the door bell ring Moon got up grabbing her head and slowly walked down the stairs to the door. Hearing the door bell continuously ring she knew who it already was. Opening the door slowly she looked up and saw Aomine's grim face. "Hi~" "Get inside." Moving aside Moon let Aomine come in and closed the door behind him. Turning around Moon felt arms wrap around her, her feet off the ground. Smiling sickly Moon rested her head on his chest. "Your so warm Daiki." Blushing Aomine looked away from her as he continued to walk up the stairs. "Did you take your medicine yet?" Shaking her head no Aomine sighed, getting to her room opening the door he walked in and went to her bed. Placing her in her bed and tucking her in Aomine left the room to get her the medicine she needed.

Going back to the room Aomine opened the door the wind blowing into the open window blowing the drapes covering her face. The drapes settling down finally revealed her face. Eyes wide Aomine for the first time felt his heart skip a beat. "You look so peaceful, and relaxed. But when your awake, your so tense, so busy, and you never have time to breathe." Touching her face Aomine leaned in kissing her forehead. "I don't want to be the cause of your stress." Sitting down Aomine waited for Moon to wake up.

During that time frame he looked around her room, but what caught his interest the most was a picture of her, Yuki and somebody else that he didn't know. He knew she was born as triplets and now he finally got to see the third sister. Looking exactly like her and Yuki, but longer hair, and much a difference body. "That's Luna, we say the eldest of all of us." Turning around he saw Moon sitting up. "Lay back down, you need to rest." Pushing her back down, Moon smiled to him. Giving her the medicine Aomine went back to the kitchen to attempt to cook. Didn't go too well though. After rushing to the kitchen and putting the fire out Aomine apologized a million times while Moon cooked herself porridge.

*With Aomine's constant visit and continuously taking her medicine every day Moon was all better in 3 days. "MOON WE MISSED YOU!" Her construction workers said balling their eyes out, throwing their arms up in the air running to her. Engulfing her in bear hugs Moon patted her co-workers. Aomine stood on the side line thinking to himself, 'Grown, buff men balling their eyes for my girlfriend.' Feeling somebody pat his shoulder he looked over and saw her boss. "Your probably thinking why their in tears right?" Nodding his head he looked towards Moon. "Well, i don't think she tells you but, she does so much for us. She cooks everybody lunch since we have a kitchen here. I have to say shes one the strongest girls i'd ever seen, she can hold herself pretty good. She cares for everybody here and loves us all. When you see Moon, she always has a smile on her face. You got a good girl don't lose her." "I don't plan on losing her anytime soon."

*A few weeks had passed and Moon was told that they would be leaving for America in 2 weeks. During that time frame she had the chance to tell her co-workers, her boos, the principal and lastly Aomine. Something she dreads to do. Finally she gained the courage to tell him. "What did you have to tell me Moon?" "Daiki, a week from today i will be leaving to America." Aomine stopped walking and turned around looking at her, meeting her brown orbs that seemed to glisten with tears that slowly formed. "No, you can't. You can't leave to America. No." Taking her wrist into his hand he dragged her along walking faster to Aomine's house. "Aomine your hurting my hand." Stopping and turning around Aomine picked her up bridal style and continued walking.

Opening the door and walking in Aomine hurried up to his room. "Im home Mom." "Welcome home, is Hotohori with you." "Yeah." Going up the stairs and going to his room her closed the door, throwing Moon onto the bed. Taking off his jacket and tie he looked to Moon sitting down next to her. "Aomine im leaving and there really nothing that anybody can do about it. The plane ticket and bookings already to go." "NO! Because i know that if you leave for America that means that this relationship is over!" Turning to her Moon could see the frustration and fear in his eyes. Taking holding of his cheeks Moon went on her knees eye level to Aomine. Connecting foreheads Moon's tears finally slipped from her eyes. "Why don't you like the idea of me leaving so much." "Because, i love you. I don't us to end it like this. You stayed through all my cheats and mistakes. I know that if i had dated another girl and did the same thing with her, she wouldn't stay. Your something else Moon, and i don't want to lose you to anybody else. I wanna make it work Moon." Wiping his tears now she felt his grip on her waist tighten and pulled her into a bear hug. Squeezing her tight its as if Aomine let her go she would leave to America instantly and wont come back.

Sighing Moon nodded her head. "I want to make it work too Aomine, but can you handle a long distance relationship." "I know your afraid that i will cheat on you again but i promise that i will never cheat on you ever again. I don't want to lose my shadow that has always been here waiting, loving, and watching me. I don't want to lose the one person who knows me better then I know myself." Kissing him their embrace tightened. "I love you." "I love you too." Falling down on their sides they embraced each other for who knows how long. Until Moon had to go home. once again hugging for a long time Aomine had to leave back home. Throughout the whole entire weeks that came along before her departure Daiki and Moon spent so much together. When the night before her departure Aomine wanted to spend one last day with her before she leaves. Moon had slept over at his house that night. Holding her close they cuddled and kissed, telling each other sweet words until they drifted off to sleep.

Her alarm going off Moon quickly turned it off and silently got out of his grasp and silently got her stuff. Giving him one last kiss Moon wiped her eyes and left his house seeing that the car was already there ready to pick her up. Waking up 2 hours later Aomine felt around feeling for Moon. Opening his eyes he saw that Moon wasn't there anymore. Sitting up on the edge of his bed Aomine held his head with his elbows on his knees. Little pats touched the floor as Aomine's tears fell from his eyes. Not wanting to wipe them away he let the tears stain his cheeks.

Throughout the years and months that came Moon contacted Aomine as much as she can and when she was able to they wouldn't want to stop talking at all. When they weren't talking they would try to keep themselves busy with work, clubs, or friends. Then one day out of the blue coming home to Luna and Yuki, Moon was ambushed by a surprise hug from Yuki. "WERE MOVING BACK TO JAPAN!" "Really!?" Nodding her head and jumping up and down Yuki squealed. Running up the stairs and into Luna's room Moon opened the door seeing Luna at her desk working.

"Are we really moving back?" "Yes, and welcome back Moon." Running towards Luna Moon hugged her from behind. "When?" "Next week, thats when Kagami is going. So better start packing and getting everything done with teachers and friends." Nodding her head Moon went to her room threw her bag on her bed changed clothes and went downstairs where she was attacked by Yuki again. Both squealing to each other and chanted in sync 'Were moving back' over and over again. Walking down the stairs Luna smiled at her sisters. Opening the door Luna saw Kagami wiping off his sweat. "Hey." "Hello. How was practice." Smiling Kagami leaned and Luna went on her toes kissing him. Walking into the house he heard Moon and Yuki squealing and soon saw the sight of them jumping up and down happily.

2 Years

Looking at his Phone Aomine waited for Moon to text back since she said she had a surprise for him. Waiting for her text Imayoshi came in and sat next to him watching Aomine look at his phone. "How long has she been in America?" "2 years from today." Chuckling Aomine looked to his senpai. "It's impressive to think that Ahomine, can remember something like this." "I can because shes my girl, shes my shadow." Hearing the bell ring Imayoshi took his departure back to his class. Aomine put his phone away and looked out the window watching the snow covered ground. "Ok class today we have a new student but she wont arrive until later probably in your 3 period or around lunch."

*Lunch came around and all Aomine heard throughout the halls was about the new girl. Groaning Aomine went up to the roof, the cold breeze blowing towards Aomine he decided not to go up to the roof anymore. Walking back down to his class room Aomine turned the corner and stopped. "Surprise." Taking bigger steps down the stairs Aomine wrapped tackled her into a bear hug engulfing her in his arms and chest. "I missed you." 'I missed you too Daiki." Showering her with kisses Moon returned them effortlessly. Pushing away for some air Aomine wouldn't let her go not yet, pulling her into another hug Moon hugged him back.

After school had come and all Aomine wanted to do was go home eat, and spend some quality time with his much missed girlfriend. Telling him the adventures she had in America he listened intently and asked so many questions that made Moon surprised since he never seemed interested in much. After talking for 2 hours of their adventures away from each other, cooking dinner together and eating together Moon and Aomine couldn't been even more happier. Cuddling on the couch of a winter night they enjoyed each other's embrace.

Looking out the window Moon saw that it began snowing. "Daiki, its snowing come on look." Getting up and opening the window Moon reached her hand out to the snow letting it fall to her warm hand and melt into water. Turning back to him and smiling. Taken a back by her sudden smile Aomine couldn't help but kiss her wrapping his arms around her tiny waist. "I love you Daiki." "I love you too Moon. I missed you so much." Nodding her head Moon planted him another kiss before he picked her up bridal style and left to the bedroom not before closing the window. Changing into his shirt Aomine looked at Moon a blush creeping up to his face Moon smirked and went into his bed first. Cuddling the rest of the night they took their time sleeping in the next morning.

Waking up Aomine felt for Moon like he did back then the day she left getting up quickly Aomine hurried down stairs too look for her. Hearing sizzling he burst the door open and saw Moon by the stove cooking up breakfast. Turning around Moon smiled up to him, "Morning sleepy head." Walking towards her Aomine wrapped his arms around her waist kissing the nape of her neck.

**TO BE CONTINUED i forgot to write this on Kise and Yuki's but TO BE CONTINUED OMG i know this took FOREVER to be uploaded and written and everything im so sorry for the delay but i have been procrastinating and other personal stuff have been happening and i just wasn't inspired or in the mood to write this story for a while but i hope you guys enjoy next is Luna and Taiga's love story ^.^ stay tuned :) **


End file.
